Allan Quartermain
Allan Quatermain was an English-born professional big game hunter and occasional trader in southern Africa who supported colonial efforts to spread civilization; he also favoured native Africans having a say in how their affairs are run. He became a quintessential imperial outdoorsman who finds English cities and climate unbearable, and thus prefers to spend most of his life in Africa, where he grew up under the care of his widower father, a Christian missionary. Post WWII & Big Brother In the 40s, Carnacki resigns from the League due to age and declining health. During World War II, Allan and Mina speak to a drunk Winston Churchill who sadly forsees that the Post-War Britain will have the Socialist Totalitarians win the elections. Disturbed by this prediction, Murray and Quatermain leave Britain for America. However, it was after recieving a distress signal from Champion Bond, who has since fallen deeply ill, notifying him and Mina of Ingsoc and the Big Brother. Though hesitent, Allan and Mina return to London, now called Oceania. There, they meet up with a hired professional assassian hired by the OAS simply called "Jackal" and CIA agent, Tom Sawyer. Along with Champion Bond, the conspire to assassate Big Brother and bring an end to his reign. After going incogneto, they begin to search the streets of Oceania as well as interogate others for the location of Big Brother, but they soon begin to believe that Big Brother may not exist at all and may be used by Ingsoc to scare the people. Thye soon discover the location of the Ingsoc HQ and travel there, where they find that Big Brother is infact real and successfully kill him, thus ending Ingsoc's rule of Oceania and giving the rights back to the people. 1950's - 1970's In 1958, Murray and Quatermain return to London which has recovered from years of Big Brother. Murray encounters Jimmy Bond who takes her to the Ministry of Love and attempts to rape her. Murray beats Bond and takes the Black Dossier, a transcript of the history of the League of Extraordinary Gentlemen. Together they escape England with it and go to the Blazing World. Years later after, Allan leaves the Blazing World and returns to now a restored London where he once again meets up with Orlando in 1968. Mina does not follow them, as she begins to break away from Allan and Orlando. In the year 1969, Mina forms a League with the surviving members of the Second Murray Group in the hopes of preventing the birth of the Moonchild whom is destined to bring forth a dreadful new aeon. Allan, just like Orlando, is rather dismisses much of Mina's attempts to adapt to the times and the entire era as being hollow in their peace objectives. Mina thwarts Haddo in a psychic battle, but then succumbs to insanity when she faces a swarm of bats in a mentally weakened state. Allan and Orlando search for Mina in Hyde Park, but cannot find her because she had been taken to a lunatic asylum. Eight years later, in 1977, Allan had become addicted to drugs again, heroin this time, causing a rift between him and Orlando (Allan tried to sell Excalibur for drug money).